mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Round 12
Mafia Round 12 was a Resident Evil theme hosted by iStark. Day 1 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 1 As the Citizens of Raccoon City fled, only an elite Squad of Officers were left, to combat the infection. Ada Wong was wandering the streets when a zombie broke out from a door next to her, and attacked her. This caused Ada to die, although, within a matter of minuets, the supposedly dead Ada, stood up again as a zombie. She then approached Luis, who launched herself at the him, but was blocked by Carlos, however, the zombie Ada bit into Carlos’s skin. As Carlos and Luis were looking for a safe place to rest Krauser approached them, Carlos told Luis to run away, and he did, leaving Carlos and Krauser by themselves. In another part of the City, Chris was on top of a building looking for his target when Forest came into his sights. Chris pulled the trigger of his sniper and killed Forest. Excella was out looking for somebody when she came across Krauser, who was injured from his fight with Carlos, Excella injected Krauser with some sort of Virus and walked away. With that TaNKeD, a Double Voter and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Ada Wong, has become a Zombie Day 2 The Doctor, a Mercenary, and a 3rd party has been lynched. Night 2 Wesker was out looking around when he came across a man who said, Got sumthin' that might interest ya', stranger. Wesker, not really looking to buy anything, drew his gun and was about to shot the merchant, however, Carlos appeared before the Merchant and started to shoot at Wesker, who used his fast reflexes to avoid being hit, and vanished. As Carlos turned around the merchant was gone, and zombie Ada was there instead, and attacked Carlos biting him again. The infection to great, Carlos collapsed, and awake later as a Zombie. Wesker, having escaped his previous encounter, used to much energy, and was beginning to get light headed, when Excella came, and injected him with a Virus. After a few minuets Wesker felt better, and walked away. Chris was out trying to end the infect when he came across zombie Ada. Zombie Ada turned around and charged at Chris who then shot her in the legs to knock her over. Zombie Ada got back up and charged again at Chris when a man shot zombie Ada in the head, and she fell over. The person behind Zombie Ada was Leon, who said “aim for the head”. Krauser, who was previously infected was walking through the streets when he got tired. He leaned against a wall and started coughing up blood, and then soon he turned into a zombie. With that Carlos has become a Zombie Krauser has become a Zombie Mav, a Spy '''and a '''Double Agent, and a member of both the Town and the Mafia has been killed at night. Day 3 Stardust Dragon, a protector '''and a member of the '''town has been lynched. Night 3 Wesker was out again and this time he came across Rebecca, and shot her to death. Excella was out and she came across Jill, and infected her with a virus, then ran off. Chris was walking around and came across Jill. He noticed that she was infected, and drew his gun, and shot her. After Chris left Jill awoke as a zombie. Zombie Krauser was out and found leon and went to bite him, but leon evaded it. The zombie kept chasing when Brad came in with his helicopter and rescued leon. Josh came across the dead body of Rebecca and saw something on her person. Josh took the Anti-Virus from Rebecca. With that. Atalanta, a Medic, and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Jill has become a Zombie Day 4 Secret_Agent an Infector, and a member of the Mafia has been lynched. Night 4 ---- Chris was out looking to kill a zombie when Steve showed up stopped Chris’s path. Josh was out and used the Anti-Virus on Zombie Jill, however, it had no effect. Wesker was out going to kill Zombie Jill, but was blocked by Billy. Leon was out and was hunting Zombies, he came across Zombie Krauser, and shot him in the head. Zombie Carlos was out and found the merchant and bit into him. Luis was on a building with his sniper when Wesker came into his sights. Luis shot at Wesker, but Wesker using his fast reflexes evaded the attack. With that Myman58, a Vigilante '''and a member of the '''Mafia has been killed at Night. Day 5 Wesker has become a Zombie. Night 5 Zombie Carlos was out and found Steve, and bit into him. Chris was out and came across Zombie Carlos, he shot him in the head killing him. Leon was out and fond the Zombie Wesker, and shot him in the head. With that Lelouch, a Infected Vigilante, and a member of the Mafia has been killed at night. Limit, a Bodyguard, and a member of the Town has been killed at night. The Merchant has become a Zombie Day 6 DotDotDot, the Merchant, a 3rd party has been lynched. Night 6 Chris was out and found Claire, and shot her in the head killing her. Zombie Jill was out and found Luis and bit him in the arm. With that Tsugayashi, a Informant '''and a member of the '''Town has been killed at night. Steve has become a Zombie Day 7 Aikidoka, a role blocker and a member of the Town has been lynched. Night 7 Chris and Leon were out and came across Zombie Steve, and they both shot him in the head killing him. Brad was out in his chopper, however, Zombie Jill was there and bit brad. With that Enigma, a''' role blocker''' and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Luis has become a Zombie Day 8 Shadoken, a Cop '''and a member of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 8 Chris came across Zombie Luis and shot him in the head, but not before Luis bit into Chris’s arm. Josh was out with the Anti-Virus and came across brad. “take this he said, it will cure you”. But brad was paranoid and flew off in his Chopper without taking the cure. A few hours later brad crashed his Chopper and turned into a zombie. With that Xiraiya, a Researcher '''and a member of the '''Town has been killed. Brad has become a Zombie Day 9 Roc, a Pilot '''and a member of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 9 Chris was out and came across Leon, the Infection was getting strong and he couldn’t control himself and shot and killed leon. Josh heard the gunshots and came running at Chris injecting him with the Anti-Virus, killing the infection. With That. Ander, a Infection Vigilante and a member of the Town has been killed at night. With the Infection gone and no more zombies in sight, the remaining members gathered and left Raccoon City. Veritas, a investigator '''and a member of the '''Town has won the game IronMan. a silencer, and a member of the Town has won the game Valleyman, a Vigilante '''and a member of the '''Town has won the game Winners There were 3 winners in Mafia Round 12 *Veritas *IronMan *Valleyman Chris.png|Valleyman Sheva.png|IronMan Josh.png|Veritas Category:Mafia Rounds